El clan de los monstruos
by Antares.StormRage
Summary: Nacido dentro de un clan que es considerado no solo uno de los mas fuertes si no tambien mosntruos, que fueron "exterminados" naruto debera cargar el peso de la leyenda de su clan sobre sus hombros y hacer que el nombre de su clan sea respetado


**HOLA!, Gentecita de fanfiction como están?, espero que bien hoy les traigo otro fic para variar :v pronto escribiré un nuevo capitulo del caminante del alba, que actualmente se esta subiendo en la cuenta de mi sensei, axlrexkingu así que estén atentos a esa historia, asi que espero que le guste esta nueva historia, antes de comenzar mira el capitulo anterior mira el siguiente, mira la morcilla y empezemos con esta historia**

 **Simbología**

 **-** hola, como estas? - humano hablando

\- "hmm, que debería comer"- humano pensando

- **Soy el gran kyuubi no youko-** demonio/biju, hablando

 **-"cállate que quiero dormir"-** demonio/biju, pensando

 **-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu-** jutsus/ habilidades

Capítulo 1 la llegada de un rey

Hace mucho tiempo existió un clan que se llamó el clan de los monstruos debido a que eran guerreros imparables sin miedo a nada y que cada miembro valía más de 100 shinobis de nivel jounin.

Este clan fue conocido como el clan yato, siempre fueron independientes y amantes de las batallas, en su sangre estaba la predisposición para volverse fuerte, debido a su crecimiento este fue visto como una amenaza por las 5 grandes aldeas shinobis quienes por primera vez formaron una alianza con tal de acabar con estas bestias, ese día se conoció como la batalla sin fin.

Debido a que pasaron horas días y semanas, de lucha intensa, las aldeas shinobis pensaron que la batalla sería fácil pero se equivocaron, durante todo ese tiempo shinobis de todas las aldeas terminaron muertos los fallecidos se contaban por cientos mientras que el clan yato sólo tuvo unas pocas bajas, pero incluso monstruos como ellos se vieron superados por la participación de los Kages y sus jinchurikis en la batalla el raikage avanzaba con gran velocidad pulverizando a los descuidados, el tsuchikage los convertía en polvo con su elemento polvo, el mizukage creaba grandes mareas que arrastraban a los heridos y débiles de ambos bandos, el Hokage atacaba con poderosos jutsus de fuego, el Kazekage utilizaba su arena y los apresaba en ella para luego aplastarlos.

Los jinchurikis más preparados usaban su forma de biju y los demás usaban el máximo número de colas que podían controlar.

Pronto el clan yato fue dominado, pero a un gran precio para las aldeas habían perdido a los jinchurikis del ichibi, el nibi, el nanabi, y rokubi, además de las muertes del mizukage y el raikage.

Luego de eso la alianza se rompió y cada aldea empezó un entrenamiento más estricto con tal de mejorar a sus shinobis y aumentar sus fuerzas rápidamente para no estar débiles en caso de un ataque.

Pero lo que no sabían es que entre todos esos cadáveres había algo o mejor dicho alguien, este alguien era un pequeño niño de no más de 2 años que estaba herido e inconsciente pero todavía vivo, sus heridas se estaban sanando poco a poco pronto empezó a llover y la sangre de los muertos fue llevada por el agua.

Al sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo el chico se despertó y con un esfuerzo monstruoso se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar y no importaba donde mirara allí había una persona que alguna vez conoció, un amigo, un primo, incluso había cadáveres de niños, el chico solo miro todo eso con los ojos oscurecidos por su cabello impidiendo ver de qué color eran el solo se dirigió con un paso tambaleante, llegar a una casa que estaba apartada del pueblo donde vivía su clan, al ver la casa sólo pudo recordar cómo antiguamente era hermosa pero a hora no eran más que simples ruinas en estos momentos, al entrar se encontró con una escena que le rompió totalmente el corazón allí estaba empalada el cadáver de su madre antiguamente una hermosa mujer pero a hora estaba llena de heridas, a un lado de ella estaba la cabeza cercenada de su padre, el no pudiendo aguantar más calló de rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, ya que él a hora estaba solo en el mundo no tenía a nadie ni nada, dando un último grito desde lo más profundo de su alma el cayó nuevamente al mundo de la inconsciencia debido a sus heridas.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

Unos ojos se abrían lentamente mostrando que eran de un hermoso color cobalto tan profundo como el propio mar.

Cuando logró acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar descubrió que estaba en una casa al parecer era una cabaña por la forma rústica del lugar el intento levantarse solo para sentir un gran dolor en el abdomen, al ver vio como estaba totalmente vendado.

-¡wow!, ¡Lograste despertar, espera aquí le avisaré al viejo!- dijo un chico un poco mayor que el a lo sumo uno años, tenía el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos y piel bronceada y por raro que suene tenía una cara similar a la de un gorila.

Entonces vio cómo salió por la puerta, a hora que se podía ver mejor a nuestro pequeño oji azul este era bastante alto para su edad midiendo poco más de 1 metro, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo de color rojo carmesí y piel cristalina, y tenía varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Observando mejor el cuarto noto varios cuadros con imágenes del niño que acababa de ver junto a otro y un anciano que era bastante bajo estaba casi completamente calvo a excepción de un mechón que tenía en Su frente y a los lados de su cabeza, varias arrugas adornaban su cara envejecida por los años.

-asi que ya despertaste sin duda eres alguien sumamente obstinado- dijo un anciano que era el mismo de la foto, el niño solo se dedicó a observar al anciano en silencio mientras tensaba sus músculos para atacar a la mínima oportunidad.

El anciano al notar eso dijo – tranquilo niño si te quisiera muerto ya te habría matado, pero eso no importa, lo importante es ¿quién eres y como fue que te hiciste esas heridas?, ya que no aparentas tener más de 4 años- dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba en un sillón delante de la cama en la que estaba el Chicó

Él solo siguió observando al anciano en silencio, pero a hora había relajado su postura y sus músculos notando que el anciano decía la verdad.

-ni nombre, mi nombre es Naruto yato- dijo el a hora llamado Naruto el anciano abrio los ojos y miro al niño sorprendido después de todo se rumoreaba que el clan estaba extinto.

\- en cuanto a cómo fui herido…- dijo Naruto pero se mantuvo callado al recibir imágenes caóticas de lo sucedido ese día.

\- tranquilo chico, lo que te ocurrió allí no debio ser fácil, a hora solo descansa pronto estará la cena, sólo espero que takamura no queme el estofado- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa divertida al final.

Naruto lo observó sorprendido - ¿por qué me ayudas?, Nunca nadie ayudaría a un extraño sin una razón- dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Los que no lo hacen son simplemente gente que se aprovecha de los necesitados, ademas, ¿se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien que lo necesita? - dijo el anciano mientras se retiraba dejando a un Naruto sorprendido.

* * *

 **Time skip**

* * *

A hora Naruto se quedó reflexionando acerca de lo que había dicho el anciano –"no se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien"- repitió en su mente las mismas palabras del anciano

Esto es estúpido siempre hay segundas intenciones - dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No siempre las hay chico, simplemente parecía que necesitabas ayuda y nosotros te la dimos- dijo una voz joven entonces vio a un chico de piel pálida cabellos negros y ojos a juego, este parecía tener d años

-hump, generalmente estoy en desacuerdo con el idiota de pies ligeros, pero tiene razón, te ayudamos por qué podíamos hacerlo, si no confías en nosotros simplemente recupérate y lárgate- dijo el mismo chico que vio al despertar.

PAAMMM

Ahora ese chico takamura si mal no recuerda estaba en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza cortesía del anciano, a Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor al ver eso mientras que el otro chico, solo se apartaba ya que no quería verse metido en eso.

-¡cállate cabeza de alcornoque!, Escucha niño cómo te lo había dicho no tenemos segundas intenciones, ven come lo necesitarás si quieres recuperarte – dijo el anciano mientras se acercaba con un cuenco con estofado.

Sniff sniff

Naruto olfateo y entonces le llegó a la nariz el olor de la comida haciendo que una cascada le calleran de la boca mientras sus ojos eran estrellas, de un movimiento el tomo el cuenco y devoró el contenido con gran felicidad.

-"es rápido, a pesar de estar todavía afectado por las heridas logró moverse a esa velocidad"- pensó el anciano con asombro que se convirtió en una gota de sudor al ver como el chico por poco y se comía el cuenco.

-fiuuu, estuvo delicioso gracias viejo cara de pulpo – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa feliz mientras se sobaba el estómago

Pam Pam Pam

A hora Naruto acompañaba a takamura en el suelo solo que el contenido tres chichones en la cabeza mientras el anciano tenía una cara de enojó y su bastón desprendía vapor, - "esos dos son iguales de idiotas"- pensaron en sincronía el chico y el anciano, aunque el primero tenía una sonrisa divertida al ver que efectivamente el anciano se asemeja a un pulpo.

-mocoso irrespetuoso- dijo el anciano mientras se sentaba a comer su propio cuenco con estofado seguido del otro chico y takamura mientras Naruto se frotaba el chichón.

\- a hora que lo pienso nunca nos presentamos, mi nombre es el gran takamura Mamoru el futuro maestro del boxeo- dijo el chico haciendo una pose "cool" haciendo que sin saberlo en cierta aldea un hombre con corte de tazón y cejas superpobladas estornudara y digiera algo acerca de que alguien había descubierto las llamas de la juventud.

Naruto solo lo miro con una gota de sudor, mientras que el otro chico y el anciano con vergüenza ajena, -ese idiota siempre encuentra la forma de avergonzarnos- dijo el otro chico, - como sea mi nombre es miyata ichirou – dijo el a hora identificado como miyata.

-Bueno mi nombre es genji komogawa – dijo el anciano a hora identificado como genji

-hmm, mi nombre es Naruto yato, un gusto gorika no kao-san, awai-san tako-jiji – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa (N/A: gorika no Kai, significa cara de gorila, awai es pálido, y tako es pulpo) haciendo que el anciano y takamura se enojara mientras que miyata se mantuvo impasible ya que no le molesto el apodo.

\- ¿cómo me llamaste? ¿¡Maldito cabeza de tomate!? – grito takamura mientras intentaba verse intimidante, Naruto ganó una marca en la cabeza en verdad que odiaba ese apodó – lo que escuchaste o acaso tú cerebro es tan primitivo que no lo entendiste, ca-ra-de-go-ri-la-san – dijo Naruto remarcando que takamura posee cara de gorila.

Pam Pam Pam Pam

Antes de que siquiera pudieran moverse para atacar los dos cayeron con dos chichones en la cabeza mientras el anciano revisaba su bastón con cuidado en busca de algún daño, ya que la cabeza de esos mocosos sí que era dura.

-Oi! Acaso era necesario jiji- dijo Naruto frotándose la cabeza, - si vejestorio se te paso la mano- dijo takamura para seguidamente ponerse a esquivar todos los golpes que el anciano le daba con el bastón, - "es bueno" - pensó Naruto al ver como takamura esquivaba los golpes.

Takamura al ver como lo miraba Naruto decidió presumir, - Jah impresionado chico, dalvez si entrenas mucho puedas llegar a ser bueno en esto, no tanto como yo, pero…- su monólogo fue cortado por un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo K.O

Naruto solo se reía por lo que le paso y miyata también solo que más disimuladamente, - tengo que admitirlo eres bueno, pero jamás serías un adversario para mí- dijo Naruto con confianza.

-hump lamento decepcionarte chico, pero no tienes oportunidad contra mí – dijo takamura.

-ohh, acaso es un desafío?, Mi sangre ya está empezando a calentarse-dijo Naruto miéntras se tronaba los dedos, y tenía una cara emocionada, demostrando que es poseedor de la sangre legendaria del clan yato.

Takamura sonrio de la misma manera mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, - ya basta ustedes dos, tú no puedes luchar por qué estás herido y tú todavía estás castigado- dijo el anciano mientras apuntaba con su bastón a Naruto y takamura.

-eres aburrido jiji-dijo Naruto con un puchero, - por cierto, Naruto qué edad tienes?, Yo tengo 5 años- dijo miyata llamando la atención a los demás.

-AH, tengo 2 años- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, los demás se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso, - vamos déjate de broma Naruto, es imposible que tengas esa edad- dijo takamura.

-en verdad todos los miembros de mi clan crecemos rápidamente para poder estar listos para luchar así que crecemos rápido 1 años para alguien normal es 2 para nosotros y una vez que tenemos el cuerpo lo suficientemente desarrollado el crecimiento acelerado se reduce y nos mantiene con la apariencia de alguien de 20 o 25 años por mucho tiempo- dijo Naruto.

\- ya veo con que es eso había oído rumores antes pero nunca pensé que fueran reales- dijo el anciano sorprendido.

-es por eso que te ves mayor, he, sin duda el clan yato era un clan temible- dijo miyata, mientras que takamura asentía estando de acuerdo y Naruto sonrió por el cumplido a su clan.

-oye chico dime ¿por qué fue que los atacaron? – pregunta takamura, Naruto perdió su sonrisa que fue reemplazado por una cara de enojó – takamura!, Naruto no es necesario…- dijo miyata pero fue interrumpido por naruto.

-no, está bien, pero primero díganme qué fue lo que ellos dijieron- dijo Naruto refiriéndose a los Kages y daiymio de las diferentes naciones.

-dicen que tu clan se estaba volviendo demasiado poderoso y que no eran más que monstruos deseosos de luchar por lo que tenían que eliminarlos antes de que ellos atacaran a las naciones enteras- dijo el anciano mientras Naruto apretaba con fuerza sus manos hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar.

-eso dijieron… ¡malditos mentirosos! - grito Naruto enfurecido - ¡ellos solo querían deshacerse de nosotros por qué no podían ponernos una correa y que nos volviéramos sus perros lame botas! - dijo Naruto furioso

-chico cálmate, ¿por qué dices que querían ponerles una correa? - Preguntó el anciano.

Tomando un profundo respiro Naruto logró calmarse un poco, -nuestro clan. A pesar de su fama como bestias en el combate en realidad éramos amantes de la tranquilidad, ellos querían que nos uniéramos a sus aldeas para poder volverse más fuertes, pero nos negamos, nunca participaríamos en una guerra sin sentido, por eso es que nos vieron como una amenaza y nos atacaron al igual que lo hicieron con el Uzumaki- dijo Naruto

-al igual que los Uzumakis?, ¿Eso quieres decir que conoces lo sucedido? - preguntó miyata.

-si esa. Fue una de las razones por las que no negamos los Uzumaki al igual que los senju son nuestros parientes podría decirse que primos, cuando descubrimos lo sucedido con el Uzumaki nos enfurecimos- dijo Naruto.

El anciano y takamura junto con miyata quedaron sorprendidos al descubrir eso.

-pero les enseñaré ellos nos trataron como perros que podían sacrificar al ver que no seríamos sus sirvientes, les enseñare haré que se pongan de rodillas ante mí- dijo Naruto mientras miraba apretaba los puños.

-niño escúchame se que lo que ellos hicieron estuvo mal, pero la venganza no es la respuesta- dijo el anciano.

Tomando un respiro Naruto dijo – ya lo sé, matarlos no me devolverá mi familia solo iniciaría un nuevo siglo de odio, pero aún así les demostraré ellos creen estar en la cima yo les enseñaré que por mucho que lo intenten jamás serán superiores a otras personas-dijo Naruto con convicción.

El anciano y los chicos sonrieron ante esa respuesta.

-muy bien entonces será mejor que duermas ya que mañana iniciaremos tu entrenamiento- dijo el anciano sorprendiendo a Naruto.

\- ¿mi entrenamiento? - preguntó Naruto.

-pues claro necesitarás la guía de un profesional si es que deseas cumplir tu meta- dijo el anciano con una sonrisa

-si ya lo veo, "naruto yato el hombre que puso de rodillas al mundo entero" si que podré presumir- dijo takamura, los demás rieron por eso.

-muy bien te mostraré solo necesitaré 10 no, dame 8 años para aprender todo lo que sepas y volverme el más fuerte- dijo Naruto

-no te olvides de nosotros Naruto, tú no eres el único que desea volverse fuerte- dijo miyata con una sonrisa desafiante que Naruto devolvió.

\- "esta juventud de hoy en día, sin duda estos chicos se volverán muy fuertes en especial Naruto"- pensó el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¡muy bien mocosos lárguense a dormir que mañana conocerán el verdadero infierno!- grito el anciano con una gran sonrisa en su cara que asusto un poco a takamura y miyata mientras que Naruto pensaba –"en que me metí"-.

* * *

 **Time skip 12 años después**

* * *

Pasaron 12 años desde que Naruto conoció al anciano y los demás, desde entonces se esforzó al máximo en cada entrenamiento el anciano pudo corroborar la resistencia inhumana de los yato ya que no importaba que hiciera Naruto siempre tenía energías de sobra para seguir, otra cosa que descubrió lamentablemente es que él era un pozo sin fondo ya que comía lo de 5 personas en cada comida haciendo que el viejo llore de alegría de que ellos vivían en un bosque donde cazaban su comida.

Naruto demostró ser un prodigio en toda regla no solo tenía talento natural si no que también se esforzaba y aprendía de manera rápida y cumpliendo su promesa Naruto aprendió todo lo que el anciano sabía acerca de la lucha mano a mano y con armas pero aún así el tomo otros 4 para poder refinar y volverse un maestro en cada estilo de combate, takamura y miyata también se esforzaron mucho y podian decir con orgullo que eran capaces de derrotar a varios shinobis de la categoría jounin sin romper a sudar.

Cada uno desarrollo su propio estilo de lucha, mientras que miyata se basó en ataques a grandes velocidades y esquivar todos los golpes, y contragolpes, takamura aprendió un estilo que le permitía moverse a gran velocidad y golpear con mucha fuerza y mejorar su resistencia, Naruto en cambio aprendió todo para no tener puntos débiles a la hora de luchar, aprendió desde Kung fu chino, boxeo, muai Thai, artes marciales, judo, karate y otros varios estilos volviéndose imposible de derrotar en combate mano a mano.

Otro gran cambio fue la apariencia de cada uno, takamura creció y se volvió alguien. Grande y robusto, pero eso solo logró remarcar sus similitudes con un gorila, su cabello lo llevaba en forma de un copete haciendo que Naruto varias veces se vuelve de éste, miyata se volvió alguien con músculos compactos y definidos, seguía siendo pálido, pero ya no tanto su pelo seguía siendo igual de qué cuando tenía 5 años volviéndose lo que muchas chicas llamarían un bombón.

Aunque el mayor cambio lo recibió Naruto que a hora parecía tener 16 años en ves de 14 sus músculos eran definidos y compactos como los de miyata su piel seguía siendo igual se cristalina que cuando tenía 2 años su cabello a hora lo tenía atado en una coleta, y a hora vestía ropa oriental junto a un paraguas especial diseñado para el combate que siempre llevaba consigo abierto para cubrirlo de la luz del sol, el se ganó el apodo de lady killer por parte de genji ya que todas las chicas se lanzaban a por el.

También había logrado aprender acerca del chakra y aprendió como usarlo para mejorar su fuerza y velocidad además de poder usar algunos elementos para causar aún más daño siendo sus preferidos el fuego y el rayo, junto con el viento y agua que el usa, sip, al parecer Naruto es alguien con afinidad a 4 elementos básicos que el utiliza para luchar, también logró aprender un poco acerca de que aldea era actualmente la más fuerte enterándose que Konoha había sido atacada por el kuybi no yoko, pero aún así el 4 Hokage logró dominarlo junto con la ayuda de su esposa y la del anterior Hokage hiruzen Sarutobi, pero a un gran precio gran parte de la aldea sufrió daños y lamentablemente se perdió la vida del 4 Hokage pero su esposa e hijos lograron sobrevivir, al ocurrir esto el tercer Hokage retomo su puesto como líder de konoha.

Al principio Naruto no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que descubrió que la esposa del cuarto Hokage era una Uzumaki de sangre pura y por lo tanto la prima de Naruto quien se alegró mucho al descubrirlo además de ganar grandes deseos de ir a ese lugar a luchar en contra de ella y sus hijos.

Luego de un forcejeo para que Naruto no se dirija de cara contra Konoha para poder luchar contra su querida prima, lograron que el piense mejor las cosas y posteriormente Naruto consiguió una foto de kaushina, al verla Naruto sonrió con alegría ya que ella parecía estar bien y ser bastante fuerte, aunque ese día takamura quedó postrado en la cama durante 4 días después de la paliza que Naruto le dio tras comentar que ella tenía un buen cuerpo y que de seguro al ser pariente de Naruto sería toda una fiera en la cama.

Ese día takamura aprendió que no era buena idea hablar de esa forma acerca de las mujeres en frente de Naruto.

Luego de eso Naruto se separó del grupo ya que había decidido volverse un Shinobi de Konoha para poder aprender más acerca de las artes shinobis y estar cerca de su último familiar de sangre.

Aunque claro que le dieron una gran fiesta de despedida donde lucharon entre ellos siendo el ganador Naruto, pero igual no salió indemne del combate ya que recibió unos cuantos golpes pero fue el mejor combate que había tenido hasta la fecha, el anciano sonrio con nostalgia al ver la lucha de los quienes consideraba sus nietos luchar recordó cada momento vivido con ellos las peleas las risas y las lágrimas que compartieron, Naruto les prometió que vendría cuando pudiera ya que takamura y miyata todavía necesitaban entrenar, y que cuando fueran a Konoha los recibiría con los brazos abiertos a su casa.

Aunque el anciano se vio en la tarea de obligar a Naruto que no ataque a todo el mundo por qué parezcan fuertes, y el acepto a regañadientes.

Luego de despedirse Naruto se dirigió a Konoha con un solo objetivo en mente volverse más fuerte y poder conocer a su querida prima, - "prepárate Konoha por qué pronto un rey llegará a tus entradas"- pensó Naruto con una sonrisa desafiante esperando conocer a grandes guerreros y personas sumamente fuertes.

* * *

 **Time skip al llegar a Konoha**

* * *

-"esto es muy decepciónante"- penso Naruto con una gota de sudor mirando a la entrada de Konoha y a los guardias que deberían cuidarla, estaban completamente dormidos y roncando.

Ganando una marca en la cabeza Naruto dio un pisotón que hizo temblar la tierra.

-WAAAAHHH!, Perdóneme la vida tengo una esposa y tres hijos que alimentar- grito el guardia de cabello desordenado y vendas

-¡yo tengo un perro y una muñeca inflable esperándome en casa por favor no me mate- dijo el otro mientras hacía una reverencia.

Si es posible la gota de sudor de Naruto creció y se sintió aún más decepcionado por los guardias.

-chicos no eh venido a matar a nadie solo quiero ingresar a la aldea- dijo Naruto con calma.

Los guardias que por fin reaccionaron a sus palabras se levantaron y vieron a Naruto rojos de la vergüenza.

-kof,kof, está bien señor mi nombre es kotetsu, y él es mi compañera izumo, ¿podría decirnos su nombre y asunto en la aldea viene de visita o por negocios?- preguntó kotetsu

-mi nombre es Naruto yasakani, y vengo para volverme un shinobi de Konoha- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-muy bien entonces espere que un anbu vendrá y lo acompañará a la torre de Hokage-sama- dijo izumo está vez.

Naruto asintió y tan pronto como lo hizo un anbu definitivamente femenina apareció tenía una máscara de gato y pelo morado.

-un gusto neko-chan mi nombre es Naruto espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano libre a la Shinobi de pelo morado.

La misma agradecía que usa una máscara ya que si no se podría ver el gran sonrojó que tenía en su cara al ver la apariencia de el pelirrojo, ella solo asintió mientras le daba la mano a naruto.

Pronto ella empezó a avanzar y guiar a naruto dentro de la aldea, -eto disculpe neko-chan no es que me moleste, pero ¿podría soltar mi mano? - preguntó Naruto, entonces ella vio como efectivamente todavía tenía agarrado de la mano a Naruto, ella nuevamente agradeció por usar una máscara, y soltó rápidamente a Naruto y empezaron a caminar hacia la torre del hokage.

Todos miraban curiosos a Naruto ya que estaba usando un paraguas a pesar de ser un día soleado, las mujeres cuchicheaban acerca de su apariencia, y los hombres solo lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

Al llegar al fin Naruto por fin vio el enorme edificio que estaba en el centro de la aldea y la montaña donde había varios rostros esculpidos en total eran 4.

\- "con que esos son los rostros de los famosos hokages"- pensó Naruto mientras veía los rostros.

Luego de caminar un poco más por fin llegaron a la torre del hokage donde Naruto se despidió de "neko-chan" quien parecía decepcionada de alejarse de nuestro protagonista y entro a la torre.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: dentro de la torre**

* * *

-disculpe señorita me gustaría hablar con el hokage- dijo Naruto a la secretaria del hokage que era una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos ámbar a juego, además de tener una buena figura, la misma miro a Naruto con un pequeño sonrojó.

-hokage-sama a hora mismo está ocupado a penas se desocupe le avisaré de tu llegada, ¿podría decirme su nombre por favor? - preguntó la secretaria.

-claro mi nombre es Naruto yasakani, mientras tanto estaré leyendo un poco por favor avíseme cuando el Hokage este desocupado- pidió Naruto mientras iba y se sentaba en un banquillo al lado de un ninja peliplata con un pelo que desafía la gravedad y la cara tapada, a Naruto le recordó un espantapájaros.

Naruto solo se sentó y de entre sus ropas saco un libro muy conocido de color rojo, este era un icha icha paradise, él lo leía tranquilamente, aunque se saltaba las partes que eran solo pornografía.

-hmm, interesante elección de lectura- dijo el espantapájaros.

-si es un buen libro tiene una excelente trama, pero la pornografía es algo molesto para mi gusto- dijo Naruto mientras seguia leyendo el libro.

Entonces ambos se quedaron en un agradable silencio mientras cada uno leía su propio libro.

\- "cabello rojo postura tranquila, pero con los músculos tensos, hm, será mejor que no se encuentre con Gai o Kushina"- pensó el espantapájaros, imaginando a Kushina y Naruto mientras que Naruto los golpeaba con un látigo para mover un trozo de piedra gigante para crear un templo para Kushina quien se reía desde un trono hecho con cráneos y una copa de vino en su mano izquierda.

\- "sin duda sería aterrador"- pensó el espantapájaros con un escalofrío, - "aunque se parece bastante a sensei"- pensó mientras veía una imagen superpuesta de Minato sobre la de Naruto.

\- ¡señor yasakani!, ¡Hokage-sama está libre! - grito la secretaria llamando la atención de ambos quienes dejaron de leer, Naruto guardo su libro entre su ropa, - ¡Hai, gracias señorita! - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, -hasta luego espantapájaros-san- dijo Naruto miéntras se iba dejando a un Kakashi de piedra por el apodo.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: dentro de la oficina**

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi no era un hombre feliz, no por supuesto que no, primero su sucesor muere sacrificándose y quedando como un héroes solo para que el terminara haciendo el papeleo y estando encerrado en la torre durante todo el día, a hora los hijos de Kushina acababan de hacer una broma y terminaron destruyendo una tienda de ropa entera con unas bombas de pintura y otras fétidas, la madre de esos niños aparte había hospitalizado a varios hombres que estaban leyendo los hermosos libros de su alumno, y todo eso es traduce en papeleo para él.

Toc Toc Toc

El pudo escuchar como golpeaban la puerta -pase- dijo hiruzen mientras fumaba un poco de su pipa, al entrar la persona hiruzen. Juro ver una imagen superpuesta de sus sensei, la calma y la sonrisa amigable de Hashirama, pero esa mirada y aura que podría acobardar al más fuerte que poseía tobirama.

Entonces al observar mejor pudo ver a un chico de 16 años con ropa oriental y con un distinguido pelo rojo que le trajo escalofríos- "por favor que no esté relacionada con Kushina"- pe si preocupado mientras imaginaba lo mismo que Kakashi.

-un gusto saru-jiji- dijo Naruto con una actitud despreocupada y alegré, como si conociera a hiruzen de toda la vida, el Hokage sintió como una gota de sudor le caía por la nuca al ver el parecido de la esposa de su difunto sucesor y el joven chico que acaba de entrar en su oficina.

-un gusto joven yasakani por lo que tengo entendido usted desea unirse a nuestras filas shinobi, ¿no? - preguntó hiruzen ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Naruto -pero, ¿no cree que es un poco mayor para unirse a los demás chicos en la academia? - preguntó hiruzen.

-me lo suelen decir bastante, aunque no lo parezca tengo 14 años debido al entrenamiento que tuve de pequeño para fortalecer mi cuerpo logró que aparente mas edad de la que poseo- dijo Naruto explicando el porqué de su apariencia.

-ya veo sin duda debió ser un entrenamiento sumamente difícil, no? – preguntó hiruzen, -claro que lo fue todavía recuerdo cuantas horas me la pasé golpeando una roca hasta lograr romperla, es más aún mis manos no han sanado del todo- dijo Naruto entonces hiruzen vio como él se quitaba unas vendas que tenía en sus manos y vio como sus nudillos estaban totalmente llenos de cicatrices aunque era pequeñas -estas son bastante recientes ya que tuve una última pelea con mis hermanos antes de dirigirme aquí- dijo naruto.

-ya veo- fue lo único que dijo hiruzen mientras veía sorprendo sus manos, - "me recuerda bastante a Gai, solo que menos estrafalario"- pensó hiruzen al recordar a un joven Gai entrenar hasta romperse los huesos.

-cambiando de tema, me podría decir ¿por qué desea convertirse en un shinobi? – preguntó hiruzen – ya que es claro que su cuerpo está más que suficientemente entrenado para igualar a un jounin, así que ¿por qué desea convertirse en un genin? - preguntó nuevamente hiruzen.

-el por qué es bastante simple, debido a que crecí con mi jiji y mis hermanos en un bosque nunca tuve la posibilidad de entrenar otra cosa que no sea lo que ustedes denominan como Taijutsu, por lo que deseo empezar desde abajo e ir aprendiendo acerca de los shinobis para volverme más fuerte- dijo Naruto

-ya veo, y dígame ¿por qué desea volverse fuerte? - preguntó hiruzen intentando evaluar si el chico delante suyo podría convertirse en alguien como Hashirama o en alguien como Orochimaru.

Entonces el vio como la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció mientras ponía una cara nostálgica, -hace mucho tiempo mi familia fue asesinada por unos bastardos sin corazón yo quede muy herido ese día, si no fuera por jiji que me encontró ese día lo más probable es que hubiera acompañado a mis padres al Reinó de kami-sama, desde ese día decidí volverme fuerte, no, mi deseo es volverme en el más fuerte para no perder otra vez a alguien que me importa- dijo Naruto con convicción y seriedad que, sorprendió a hiruzen y logró que sonriera.

-muy bien, a partir de mañana entraras en la academia, así que aproveche y aprenda lo más que pueda ya que dentro de dos semanas será el examen final. Y aunque estoy seguro de que aprobará nunca está de más ser cuidadoso- dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa que fue imitada por Naruto.

 **GROWWWW**

-que demonios fue eso!?- grito el Hokage mientras saltaba sobre su escritorio con una posición de pelea mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones.

-jejejejej, lo siento tengo hambre- dijo Naruto miéntras se rascaba la cabeza con una mirada avergonzada.

Eso logró que hiruzen se cayera de espaldas al ver que ese ruido que de seguro se escuchó hasta suna proviniera del estómago de Naruto.

-digame conoce algún lugar donde pueda ir a comer algo? - preguntó Naruto.

-"no sé si tener lastima de la persona que cocinara toda esa comida o envidia del dinero que ganará"- pensó hiruzen, -cof,cof, si conozco un lugar se llama ichiraku ramen no debería ser un problema encontrarlo- dijo hiruzen Naruto sonrió feliz y se levantó y camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se dio la vuelta atrapando en su mano un objeto que se dirigía a gran velocidad en dirección a su cara

Al abrir su mano vio que eran un juego de llaves, -como acabas de llegar dudo que tengas. Donde quedarte así que supongo que eso te servirá- dijo hiruzen llamando la atención de Naruto.

-claro, pero ¿dónde está la casa que abre está llave? - preguntó Naruto, -está en una zona boscosa del campo de entrenamiento 77, nadie va allí así que deberías poder estar tranquilo allí- dijo hiruzen.

-ya veo, gracias saru-jiji- dijo Naruto mientras se iba de la oficina dejando un hiruzen sonriente.

-ese chico tiene mucho potencial, bueno hora de regresar al papeleo- dijo hiruzen mientras se volteaba y se encontró con una montaña de papeles que parecía ser infinito.

-TE MALDIGO MINATOOO!- se escuchó el grito de hiruzen en toda la aldea haciendo que a la gente le cayera una gota de sudor por la nuca, por la actitud de su hokage.

Sonriendo Naruto abrió su paraguas mientras se disponía a encontrar ese restaurante de ramen del que le hablo hiruzen.

* * *

 **Literalmente 2 horas después**

* * *

-por fin pensé que nunca te encontraría- dijo Naruto mientras veía el cartel que decía "ichirakus ramen", -bien hora de rellenar mi tanque de energía- dijo Naruto mientras entraba.

Al entrar vio como era un puesto bastante normal, pero al olfatear sintió el olor del ramen haciendo que tuviera más hambre ya que olía delicioso y cerró los ojos mientras seguía olfateando.

-bienvenido a ichiraku ramen, que desea? - preguntó una chica de pelo castaño y atado en una coleta y ropa de cocinera, la misma se quedó callada al ver a Naruto quien curiosamente abrió los ojos de una manera lenta revelando dos mares profundos en ellos y todo eso mientras sonaba una canción de película Romántica barata.

Claro todo eso fue solo para la visión de la chica quien tenía corazones en los ojos.

-disculpe señorita está bien? - preguntó Naruto trayendo a la chica a la realidad.

-c,claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó la chica- por que llevo llamándola por más de 10 minutos-dijo Naruto con cara de palo mientras se sentaba en un banquillo.

Al ver que Naruto tenía razón la chica se sonrojo de manera atómica-l,lo siento, dígame qué desea- dijo la chica

-hmmm….., ya se, quiero 30 miso ramen- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica quede de piedra por la cantidad absurda de comida.

-señor no le parece demasiado? - preguntó la chica- no me digas señor mi nombre es Naruto, y nop esa cantidad es perfecta para una comida ligera – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-o,okey, mi nombre es Ayame pronto le traeré su orden, ¡Oto-san, 30 miso ramen!- grito Ayame al final.

Luego de 3 minutos que se le hicieron 30 años a Naruto por fin le trajeron su orden y empezó a comer a gran velocidad, - valla sin duda tienes hambre, ¿no? - preguntó un anciano que salía de la parte de atrás de la barra.

Naruto termino su plato número 18, -sip, no he comido en todo el día por que quería llegar a Konoha lo más rápido posible, además esto está delicioso- dijo Naruto volviendo a comer otro cuenco con ramen

El anciano sonrió por el cumplido a su comida-me alegro que te guste mi nombre es teuchi- se presentó el anciano.

-un gusto teuchi-jiji, mi nombre es Naruto yasakani- se presentó Naruto mientras le daba la mano a teuchi haciendo que este sonría ligeramente al recordar a sus clientes favoritos al ver a este chico.

-bueno días teuchi-jiji quiero una gran orden de ramen para la futura hokage- dijo una chica llamando la atención de Naruto y teuchi, allí estaba una chica de 14 años, cabello dorado atado en dos coletas ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían de zorro o gato, pecho copa cc, casi D un trasero redondo y una figura de reloj de arena, (N/A: es Naruko con el traje de Shippuden).

-enseguida naruko-chan- dijo teuchi mientras la mencionada se sentaba en un banquillo un poco más alejado de Naruto quien seguía comiendo su ramen de manera rápida.

-oi, ayane-nee quién es el chico nuevo?,- preguntó Naruko curiosa por el chico que estaba comiendo ramen.

-solo se que se llama Naruto yasakani y que es muy atractivo- dijo Ayame con una sonrisa, aunque sin darse cuenta lo que dijo al final.

-ohhh, con que atractivo no? - dijo Naruko con una sonrisa burlona, Ayame descubrió un nuevo color de rojo al darse cuenta de su error, -n,no es lo que crees, el no me gusta- dijo Ayame moviendo sus manos de manera frenética.

-ohh, entonces no hay ningún problema si lo invito a salir-dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, - ¡no te atrevas! - grito Ayame enojada haciendo que Naruko se destartalada de risa, por la reacción de la castaña.

Naruto solo se mantuvo callado ignorante de la conversación que ocurría acerca de su persona, mientras terminaba su ramen, -fiuuu esto definitivamente es la segunda mejor cosa que he probado en mi vida- dijo Naruto sonriendo satisfecho.

-¡oí como que la segunda!?- grito Naruko ofendida de que alguien por muy atractivo que sea diga que el ramen solo es lo segundo mejor.

-yep, esto es lo segundo mejor mi favorito sigue siendo el chocolate-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y pagaba por su comida haciendo que teuchi llorara lágrimas de felicidad al ver la cantidad de dinero que ganó.

-bueno nos vemos más tarde, teuchi-jiji, ayame-chan, Foxy-chan- dijo Naruto haciendo que Naruko se sonroje por el apodo y antes de que pudiera replicar Naruto abrió su paraguas y se fue del puesto de ramen.

-mooo, que chico más desesperante- dijo Naruko mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-no será que caíste en su encanto? - dijo Ayame con una sonrisa burlona mientras tomaba la oportunidad de burlarse de Naruko.

-urusai!- grito Naruko roja como un tomate mientras traba de negar lo que había dicho ayame.

* * *

 **Cambio de escena: con naruto**

* * *

Naruto. Hora estaba caminando en dirección a su nuevo hogar durante los próximos años, -"esa chica tenía sangre Uzumaki estoy seguro de eso"-penso Naruto mientras caminaba distraídamente por el lugar, -"a pesar de todo la gente de este lugar parce amigable incluso el anciano Hokage lo parecía y no tenía una segunda intención"- siguió pensando Naruto mientras recordaba la charla con el hokage y su encuentro con la familia de ichiraku, al llegar a su destino vio que la casa era una casa tradicional japonesa rodeada de maleza y parecía que Nadia venía ase mucho tiempo, también al parecer atrás contaba con un dojo para poder entrenar.

-bueno dentro de todo no está mal solo se necesita limpiar el lugar- dijo Naruto mientras entraba y al entrar vio como todo estaba cubierto de polvo y algunas telarañas, suspirando Naruto dejo su paraguas en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina del lugar, al abrir el grifo efectivamente comprobó que había agua y que está era potable.

-bien iré a comprar algunas cosas para limpiar y pondré este lugar en orden- dijo Naruto mientras iba a la entrada y tomaba su paraguas y se dirigía a la zona comercial de Konoha

Después de comprar los productos de limpieza y la cena para esta noche además de algunos platos y ramen instantáneo, al llegar Naruto se puso a limpiar el lugar luego de estar alrededor de 2 horas limpiando logró que toda la casa y el dojo quedará impecable Naruto sonrió al ver que su esfuerzo dio frutos y fue a la cocina y preparo un poco de te.

Luego de tomar el té y darse una ducha Naruto aprovecho que a hora mismo se había nublado y se puso ropa ligera para poder salir a entrenar, aunque de todas formas llevaba su paraguas por si las dudas, -bien ya está todo listo, tengo comida la casa está limpia y se nublo, es hora de empezar a entrenar como diría el viejo, siempre hay que mantener una rutina para no perder condición- dijo Naruto mientras salía a correr alrededor de la aldea y parando cada tanto para practicar sus puñetazos.

Luego De terminar de correr Naruto decidió descansar en un arroyo y de paso beber un poco de agua y mojarse un poco la cara.

-bien desde a hora tengo 2 semanas para mostrar que soy lo suficientemente bueno para volverme un shinobi… dalvez esto sea divertido- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa llena de deseos de luchar mientras miraba el cielo que se estaba despejando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin del primer capitulo**_

 **¿Y?, que les pareció? Les gusto, lo odiaron? Déjenme su opinión mas abajo, bueno como ya se habran dado cuenta naruto cuenta con la apariencia de kamui de gintama al igual que introduje un nuevo clan a la historia, y antes de que me lo pregunten muy probablemente esta sea una historia harem, déjenme sus comentarios acerca de quién debería ser las integrantes la única oficial por a hora es yugao, bueno sin mas que decir me despido espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y los invito a leer mis otras historias y les aviso que pronto subiré nuevos capítulos tomando como prioridad la verdad detrás del mandamiento del amor, sin más que decir aquí se despide Antares stormrage, ¡CHAU!,¡CHAU!.**


End file.
